1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing digital broadcasting data in a portable terminal with a navigation function, and in particular, to a method of processing digital broadcasting data in a portable terminal with a navigation function while in a moving vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global Positioning Systems (GPSs) were originally used by the U.S. Department of Defense (DoD) for military purposes such as to determine an object's physical position and for guiding munitions to their intended target(s). However, due to the economic utility and usefulness, the use of GPS systems has been rapidly extended to non-military use (i.e., civilian use). Today, civilian GPS systems are commercially available and widely used. In particular, a navigation system indicates the current position, the moving velocity, the proceeding direction, and the distance and optimal path to the desired goal from the present position of a moving body on a geographical information system (GIS) map displayed on a display screen, using GPS receiving information. In addition, the GPS function is applied to various systems beyond navigation systems so as to provide more efficient services. For example, mobile terminals may use a GPS system to identify a caller's location in an emergency.
Digital broadcasting means a broadcasting service for providing high definition video and audio, and higher grade services and can in substitute analog broadcasting. Recently, there has been a growing interest in digital broadcasting, which enable the watching of digital broadcasting even during movement, due to the development of digital broadcasting and mobile communication technologies. In particular, there has been a growing interest in digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) service using a portable terminal. DMB services make it possible to view various multimedia broadcasting with multiple channels through a personal portable receiver or a vehicle receiver, which is equipped with a non-directional antenna.
However, if the DMB service is viewed through a personal portable receiver or a vehicle receiver, which is equipped with a non-directional antenna in a vehicle while being driven, that is, if a user is in a moving vehicle (e.g., a vehicle, boat, plane, train, bus, elevator, etc.) and watches the DMB service while driving a vehicle, an accident may occur due to the user's carelessness.